E vissero felici e contenti
| guest=Alan Dale - Fionnula Flanagan - Eloise Widmore Sheila Kelley - Zoe Fisher Stevens - Sonya Walger - | costar=Fred Koehler - Seamus Kayren Butler - doctor Ben Cain - MRI tech Grisel Toledo - Nurse Tyra Sundra Oakley - lawyer Haley Williams - assistant Jonathan Arthur - Simmons Gerard Elmore - clipboard guy Hannah Bell - nurse Christopher McGahan - techie #1 Steve Boatright - goon #1 }} è l'undicesimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 114esimo dell'intera serie. E' andato in onda sulla ABC il 6 aprile 2010. Desmond si risveglia e scopre di essere tornato sull'Isola. Trama Timeline parallela (2004) .]] Desmond sta consultando la tabella degli arrivi della Oceanic Airlines. Hurley, che passa di lì e lo nota, gli dice che i bagagli del loro volo sono al Gate 4. Al gate, Desmond scorge Claire che tenta di prendere la sua valigia dal nastro e Desmond la aiuta. Le chiede se sta aspettando un maschietto o una femminuccia e quando lei gli spiega che non lo sa, lui le dice che non ha mai amato le sorprese. Dopo le offre un passaggio con la sua auto, ma lei preferisce prendere un taxi. Così Desmond le dice che sarà di sicuro un maschietto. Desmond incontra George, il suo autista. Desmond gli chiede di portarlo in ufficio. George offers lovely ladies for companionship and when Desmond says he is here to work George says that that is why Desmond is the bosses right hand man and he is the driver. At the offices Desmond and Widmore greet each other warmly. Desmond looks at a sailing ship model as Widmore speaks on the phone saying to "Get him arraigned and get him out of there". Widmore explains that his son, the musician wanted to combine classical music with Rock at a charity event that Mrs Widmore is hosting. He says that the bass guitarist for Driveshaft overdosed and was arrested, he asks Desmond to babysit the guitarist and get him to the event otherwise Mrs Widmore will destroy him. When Desmond agrees to help Widmore is grateful that someone he trusts will do the job and adds that Desmond really has the life being free of all attachments. Widmore pours a 60 year old MacCutcheon whiskey to celebrate Desmond's indispensability. Desmond drives to the Courthouse. An attorney comes out with Charlie Pace. Desmond introduces himself but Charlie ignores him and walks across the Avenue oblivious to the traffic. He walks into Jax, a bar, and Desmond joins him. Charlie asks him if he is happy, and when Desmond reels off evidence of his material success Charlie says that what he is talking about is "spectacular, consciousness altering love". Charlie tells a story about how he saw a blonde woman in a dream while he was about to die from choking on the bag of heroin. Charlie says "I've seen something real. I've seen the truth." Desmond says the real truth is not this vision of love but to make a choice between continuing to drink or coming with Desmond to play at the charity show - with all its trappings. As they drive away Charlie tells Desmond that the song on the radio is Driveshaft's first single and says ruefully that it was the beginning of everything great. Charlie then offers Desmond a choice between showing him what he is talking about or getting out of the car. Charlie grabs the steering wheel and they career over a pier into the water and the car sinks. Desmond frees himself and when he can't release Charlie's seat-belt he swims to the surface exiting through his open driver's side window. Desmond dives back and goes to Charlie's door. Charlie wakes, and staring at Desmond raises his palm to the window. For a moment Desmond sees Charlie show his palm at the Looking Glass hatch with the words "NOT PENNYS BOAT" written on his palm. He looks again and the vision has passed. Desmond gets the door open and brings Charlie to the surface. A doctor examines Desmond. She asks whether he has had hallucinations; Desmond pauses and says that he's not sure. The Doctor wants to do an MRI scan but Desmond says he doesn't have time and needs to find the person he was brought to the hospital with, but the Doctor insists he have the MRI. Desmond is prepared for the MRI by a technician. He's given a panic button and the test is started. Desmond immediately sees the vision of Charlie at the Looking Glass hatch showing the message on his palm. He then sees a glowing cavalcade of his life with Penny and their love for one another. Desmond presses the button and says he must find Charlie. Shortly after, he asks at the nurses desk about Charlie but is rebuffed. He sees Jack and reintroduces himself. As Desmond asks Jack for help finding Charlie, Charlie runs down the passageway pursued by an orderly. Desmond gives chase and when he corners him Charlie says he is running because no one at the hospital can help him. He denies trying to kill Desmond but instead says that he was trying to show him something. Desmond wants to see his hand. Charlie realizes that Desmond must have seen something. Desmond asks "Who is Penny"? Charlie says he is not going to perform because none of "this" matters. As he leaves, Charlie says to stop worrying about him and to start looking for Penny. insists that is not ready to face .]] Desmond rings Widmore to tell him about not having Charlie. Widmore is angry and tells Desmond that he can explain to Mrs. Widmore what happened. At the Widmore mansion George asks whether Desmond has met Mrs. Widmore before implying that she is a difficult person, but when Desmond introduces himself to Mrs. Widmore she is charming and says that its about time they met and that he should call her Eloise. Desmond explains what had happened and Eloise says that its OK and that her son will understand because employing rock stars means some unpredictability must come with the territory. When Desmond asks if she is angry, Eloise says "Not at all dear, what happened, happened". As he leaves Desmond hears the name "Penny" read from a list of guests but when he tries to see the list Eloise intervenes sternly, and takes the list from him. She takes him aside and tells him to stop, that whatever it is that he thinks he is looking for he should stop looking for it. She says that he should not need to look for anything as he has the perfect life and has attained the thing he wanted more than anything, the approval of Charles Widmore. She adds that it is, in fact a violation. When he presses her about the list she says that he can't see the list because he is not ready yet. meets the musician, Daniel Widmore.]] At his limo, Desmond has a drink when a knock comes at his window. The man knows Desmond's name and introduces himself as Daniel Widmore and says they need to talk. Desmond starts to apologize for Charlie's absence but Daniel asks if he believes in love at first sight. Daniel tells of his love for a redhead who works at the museum. He says when he saw her it was as if he already loved her. He continues that that night he woke and wrote in his notebook. He shows Desmond the notebook entry and explains that a mathematician friend said that these were advanced quantum mechanics equations which would need a lifetime of study to understand. He tries to explain to Desmond that it is like something catastrophic was about to happen and the only way to stop it was to release a huge amount of energy, such as exploding a nuclear bomb. He rhetorically asks whether this life was not meant to be our life and that there was another "life" and for some reason "we changed things". He adds that he doesn't need to explode a bomb because he thinks he already has. Desmond says he doesn't know what this has to do with him. Daniel then asks why Desmond is looking for Penny. When Desmond says he doesn't know what he has found and that it is just an idea but Daniel tells him he knows and that what he found is love. When Desmond says he doesn't even know that this woman exists, Daniel says "No, she's my half sister" and he tells Desmond where to find her. Penny is exercising in the stadium doing a tour de stade. Desmond watches and then approaches her and asks if she is Penny, introduces himself and offers his hand. Penny takes it and they shake hands. Desmond revives and asks what happened. Penny explains that he fainted and that she must have quite an effect on him. He agrees. She asks if they have met before. Desmond invites Penny to coffee and they make plans to meet in a coffee shop in an hour. Desmond returns to the limousine. George, the driver asks Desmond whether he found what he was looking for and Desmond says he did. George asks if he can get Desmond anything else and Desmond asks for the passenger names from Flight 815 saying, "I just need to show them something". Timeline originale (2008) Desmond si sveglia. Zoe si presenta e spiega che è stato incosciente negli ultimi tre giorni, e che gli aveva dato qualcosa per aiutarlo a svegliarsi. Desmond chiede se sia un'infermiera, ma la donna dice che non si trova in ospedale, e che avevano dovuto spostarlo. Desmond urla di voler vedere Penny. Charles Widmore dice che non è possibile. Widmore ricorda a Desmond che Benjamin Linus gli aveva sparato. Desmond chiama Penny di nuovo, ma Widmore dice che lei non si trovava lì, ma lei e suo figlio erano perfettamente al sicuro. Widmore dice che non gli avrebbe potuto spiegare, ma anche se avesse potuto, Desmond non sarebbe tornato. Quando prova a spiegargli che si trovavano nuovamente sull'Isola, Desmond lo attacca, e devono fermarlo. Desmond urla di riportarlo indietro, ma Widmore dice che "l'Isola non ha ancora finito con lui". Widmore lascia la stanza. Fuori dalla stanza, Jin stava guardando e chiede cosa stia facendo Desmond sull'Isola. Widmore dice che glielo mostrerà e dice a Zoe di portarlo alla stanza del generatore, dove avrebbero iniziato il test. Zoe dice che quel test non era ancora pronto ma Widmore insiste nel dire che l'avrebbero fatto comunque. As Zoe leads Jin outside they pass generators and capacitor equipment and major cabling as well as one large central piece of equipment shaped like a cube. Nella stanza dei controlli tramite i laptop, i monitor e i controlli elettrici riescono a controllare la stanza fuori, dove sarebbe avvenuto l'esperimento. Seamus dice a Zoe che non sono minimamente vicini all'essere pronti. Accendono il generatore per provarlo, ma probabilmente c'è un falso contatto. Seamus manda Simmons a controllare i circuiti dei solenoidi nella struttura centrale fuori. Seamus dice al coniglio bianco nella gabbia, Angstrom, che sarebbe stato il prossimo. Simmons va a controllare nella stanza del generatore di eletromagnetismo ma nella sala di controllo un tecnico trova il falso contatto e aziona l'interruttore per riaccendere i solenoidi. Lo staff si accorge che Simmons è ancora dentro e viene folgorato nell'ondra elettromagnetica prodotta dai solenoidi. Seamus e Zoe, seguiti da Jin, corrono a vedere cosa è successo e trovano Simmons bruciato, chiaramente morto, e la sua faccia incenerita. Widmore arriva con Desmond e chiede a Zoe se è tutto pronto per procedere con l'uomo. Desmond osserva sconvolto il cadavere di Simmons. Il cadavere viene portato fuori e Widmore lo guarda con aria solenne. Ordina comunque a Desmond di entrare. Gli dice che se tutto quello che aveva sentito di lui fosse vero, allora a lui non sarebbe successo nulla. Desmond viene legato ad una sedia tra i solenoidi. Widmore gli dice che quando l'esperimento sarebbe finito, allora Desmond avrebbe dovuto fare un sacrificio. Desmond gli chiede perché, e quali sacrifici avesse fatto lui. Charles risponde che suo figlio era morto per l'Isola, e sua figlia lo odiava, e non aveva mai visto suo nipote. Aggiunge che se Desmond non l'avesse aiutato, allora tutto questo non sarebbe servito a niente, e sarebbero morti tutti. Desmond viene rinchiuso nella camera dei solenoidi. Nella stanza dei controlli Jin chiede cosa stia succedendo, e Widmore gli spiega che Desmond è l'unica persona che conosce che è riuscita a sopravvivere ad una catastrofe elettromagnetica e che ha bisogno delle sue capacità, o tutti quanti sarebbero morti. Ordina allora di cominciare con l'esperimento. La visione a circuito chiuso mostra Desmond che si era nel frattempo liberato, e cercava di scappare dalla stanza. Widmore dà inizio all'esperimento accendendo da sé i solenoidi. Hume viene inghiottito da un flusso di luce. Seamus e gli altri tecnici entrano nella stanza a controllare e trovano Desmond vivo. Widmore gli chiede come stia e quando Desmond chiede, gli dice che è rimasto incosciente per circa pochi secondi. Widmore dice che la sua capacità è fondamentale per la missione e cerca di spiegargli. Desmond lo interrompe dicendo che capisce e che è pronto a cominciare questa cosa così importante. Zoe e altri due uomini scortano Desmond lungo l'Isola dell'Idra. Desmond spiega che vuole collaborare, ora, e che possono cambiare molte cose in venti minuti. Sayid sbuca fuori dai cespugli ed elimina i due uomini. Punta la pistola contro Zoe, e le dice di correre via. Dopodiché dice a Desmond che "quelle persone sono estremamente pericolose", e che lui e Desmond dovevano andarsene. Desmond gli dice di fargli strada, e lo segue. Curiosità Generale * This episode, similar to previous Desmond episodes ( and ), does not feature a flash-sideways, but rather consciousness-travel between the two timelines. Note di produzione * E' il 100esimo episodio di Lost di Hurley. ** Hurley è il terzo personaggio ad essere apparso in 100 episodi, dopo Jack e Kate. * Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Ken Leung (Miles), Evangeline Lilly (Kate), Terry O'Quinn (Locke/Uomo in Nero) e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) non appaiono in questo episodio. * In quest'episodio appaiono solo sei dei quindici protagonisti principali della sesta stagione, un record negativo. * Fisher Stevens (Minkowski) fa la sua prima apparizione da , dopo 32 episodi d'assenza. * Questo episodio non ha un "Nei precedenti episodi di Lost" all'inizio. * E' il secondo episodio, dopo , ad avere scene fuori dall'Isola e sull'Isola dell'Idra. * Daniel appare per la prima volta da "Il nuovo leader", dopo un'assenza di 12 episodi. * This episode was watched by 9.45 million viewers, tying for the series low in the adults 18-49 demographic http://www.sl-lost.com/2010/04/07/rating-news-lost-ties-series-low-again/. * This is the first episode to be nearly all flash-sideways story, just as episodes such as and were nearly all flashbacks. Bloopers e errori di continuità * Desmond indossa una fede sull'Oceanic 815 . In questo episodio non lo indossa, e non è chiaramente sposato. *Charlie spiega a Desmond che Kate e Edward Mars erano seduti due file di fronte a lui prima che andasse in bagno a ingoiare l'eroina. Comunque Charlie era seduto due file dietro a Jack, come si può vedere in una scena della timeline "originale" quando Jack si alza. It's not until after Charlie is arrested that he is moved to the same area of the plane as Kate and even then it was much further than two rows. *When the technician throws the switch to the breaker which activates the electromagnetic field, he pulls the lever down. However, after being ordered to turn it off, he once again pulls it down. *When Desmond has an MRI scan he is asked if he has any metal on him. This questioning is always done outside the room. An MR scanner is magnetized whether a scan is in progress or not. Entering the room with metal is potentially life threatening. Also the pen, clipboard and shelves would probably not be in the room due to the potential danger. *Desmond's car can not be seen in the reflection on the police station door despite having parked directly in front of it only moments earlier. *The painting in Charles Widmore's office (depicting a balance weighing light and darkness) moves from the left side of the office as Desmond enters the room, to the right side of the office as the scene progresses. Tematiche ricorrenti * L'episodio apre con l'inquadratura dell'occhio di Desmond. * Hurley dice a Desmond che i bagagli sono sul nastro n°4. * L'uomo che stava controllando il falso contatto nei circuiti resta accidentalmente ucciso quando la carica viene ripristinata. * Charlie chiama Desmond "Perky" (spiritosone). * Charles Widmore e Eloise sono sposati nella timeline parallela. * Charlie guida l'auto di Desmond fuori strada, in fondo all'acqua. * Nell'ufficio di Los Angeles di Widmore si può vedere una stampa con una bilancia dove si trovano un oggetto bianco su un disco e uno nero sull'altro. * C'è un coniglio dagli occhi rossi di nome Angstorm usato come cavia da laboratorio, tenuto in una gabbia * Widmore dice a Desmond che se fosse sopravvissuto, avrebbe dovuto compiere un sacrificio. * Widmore chiude Desmond in una camera per un esperimento elettromagnetico. * Desmond dice a Claire che il suo bambino sarebbe stato un maschio. * Al bar, Desmond da a Charlie due scelte, in cui però Charlie non vede una vera scelta. * La spilla indossata da Eloise mentre parla con Desmond è la forma di uno starburst (un'esplosione di stelle) con due linee parallele. E' molto simile al marchio inflitto a Juliet. Eloise indossa due di queste forme per un totale di 16 punte. * La timeline parallela inizia con un riflesso di Desmond sulla schermata degli arrivi della Oceanic. * Il riflesso di Desmond è inoltre visto nella porta della stazione di polizia. * Il riflesso di Daniel Widmore è visto nel finestrino dell'auto di Desmond. * Charlie has black and white checkered shoes when he runs from Desmond at that hospital. previously in the episode, his shoes were all white. Analisi della storyline * Sayid attacca, e potrebbe aver ucciso, la scorta di Desmond. * Desmond attacca Widmore quando si sveglia, ma dopo si trova d'accordo nell'aiutarlo. Riferimenti culturali * Harold C. "Rabbit" Angstrom: Il nome del congilio bianco era Angstrom. Harold C. "Rabbit" Angstrom è il protagonista di cinque romanzi di John Updike (Rabbit, Run; Rabbit Redux; Rabbit Is Rich; Rabbit at Rest; Rabbit Remembered). I romanzi seguono i temi di vita, morte e redenzione. ** Un angstrom è anche un unità di misura internazionale usata nelle scienze naturali per esprimere la dimensione degli atomi, lunghezze o vincoli chimici e la lunghezza onda di radiazioni elettromagnetiche, e in tecnologia per le dimensioni di parti di circuiti integrati. * Anders Jonas Ångström : (1814-1874) The white rabbit's name is Angstrom. Ångström was a physicist. The ångström unit (1 Å = 1 x 10 E−10 m) was named after him. His early work was in the study of magnetism. * CalTech: Daniel fa riferimento a questa università di Los Angeles. *'John Milton': il cognome di Penny è Milton nella timeline, è un riferimento a John Milton, l'autore di Paradise Lost, un poema del 15esimo Secolo che tratta dei Fallimenti dell'Uomo: la tentazione di Adamo ed Eva da parte di Satana, l'Angelo Caduto e la loro espulsione dal Giardino dell'Eden. Inoltre tocca le tematiche di Fato e Predestinazione. * Nikola Tesla: Desmond origlia due dei nomi che i progettisti stanno scrivendo sulla lista degli invitati. Dopo che i progettisti dicono il nome di Penny, loro dicono "Tesla, Nicholas." Questo è un riferimento a Nikola Tesla (1856-1943), un inventore elettronico e ingegnere meccanico nato in Croazia, e ottenne la cittadinanza Americana a 35 anni. Lui è meglio conosciuto per il suo rivoluzionario sviluppo per quanto riguarda i campi elettromagnetici. *''Fantaisie-Impromptu in C-Sharp Minor, di Frédéric Chopin, è suonata (un'altra volta) con il piano da Daniel. '' *'The Dark Tower III: The Waste Lands': Il flash di Desmond della timeline originale e i ricordi della vita non vissuta sono riferiti a Roland Deschain e Jake Chambers nella parte iniziale di questo libro. *'Fairy Tales': Il titolo dell'episodio, "Happily ever after" è una frase comunemente associata alla fine dei racconti di fiabe. Tecniche letterarie * The title of the episode implies that the flash-sideways timeline is a blissful environment, where Desmond gains his much wanted respect from Charles Widmore. But he should have been careful what he wished for, because he lost Penny in the process. * Desmond è odiato da Widmore nella timeline originale, ma i due sono molto amici nella timeline parallela. **Nella timeline parallela, Widmore dice a Desmond che ha "molto valore" (mentre beve whiskey McCutcheon), mentre nella timeline originale lo ritiene senza valore. * Desmond non ha successo nel salvare Charlie dall'annegamento nella timeline originale, mentre ci riesce nella timeline parallela. * Nella timeline originale, Penny incontra Desmond allo stadio. Nella timeline parallela, Desmond incontra Penny allo stadio. * Un uomo è stato accidentalmente ucciso nella camera dell'esperimento quando il circuito è stato ripristinato. * Eloise dice a Desmond: "What happened, happened" (Ciò che è stato, è stato). * Widmore dice a Desmond: "The Island isn't yet done with you yet" (L'Isola non ha ancora finito con te). * Charlie dice "I've seen something real. I've seen the truth" (Ho visto qualcosa di reale. Ho visto la verità). * Charlie dice "None of this is real" (Niente di tutto questo è reale), riferendosi alla realtà parallela. * Nella timeline originale Minkowski porta Desmond alla stanza della radio per parlare con Penny, nella timeline parallela lo porta allo stadio, per parlare con lei. Riferimenti agli episodi * Charlie sente You All Everybody alla radio, e dice a Desmond che è il primo successo della band. * Desmond salva Charlie dall'annegamento, e ha una visione dello stesso mentre annega allo Specchio. * Desmond ha una visione del suo primo incontro con Penny nella timeline originale, durante la sua risonanza magnetica. * Desmond vede suo figlio Charlie della timeline originale durante la sua risonanza magnetica. * Daniel dice a Desmond che ha già detonato una bomba nucleare. * Widmore dice che Desmond è probabilmente l'unica persona al mondo in grado di sopravvivere ad un catastrofico incidente elettromagnetico. * Charles versa il suo McCutcheon invecchiato di 60 anni, felice di condividerlo con Desmond. Nell'episodio Widmore versa il whiskey solo in un bicchiere, dicendo a Desmond che non sarebbe mai stato un grand'uomo. * Daniel è un pianista classico nella timeline parallela. * Daniel si porta dietro un quaderno dove ha scritto delle formule di meccanica quantistica. * Daniel dice a Desmond che Penny è la sua sorellastra. * Desmond ricorda a Jack che si sono conosciuti sull'Oceanic 815. Charlie parla della sua esperienza vicina alla morte nello stesso volo. * Widmore menziona la morte di suo figlio quando Desmond gli chiede cosa sappia sui sacrifici. * Daniel parla di una donna, probabilmente Charlotte, vista al museo. * Penny is doing a tour de stade when Desmond finds her, instead of Jack. * Desmond meets Susie Lazenby in this timeline who worked at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute in the original timeline. * Minkowski, who worked for Widmore and reconnected Penny and Desmond in the original timeline, works for Widmore and takes Desmond to meet Penny in the flash-sideways timeline. * Daniel refers to a woman who he saw in a museum and fell in love with, presumably Charlotte, as eating a chocolate bar. This is probably a reference to her final words in the original timeline. Domande senza risposta Timeline originale * Perché Desmond va con Sayid, nonostante abbia appena ucciso gli uomini con cui aveva deciso di collaborare? * Qual è il sacrificio che Charles Widmore vuole che Desmond faccia? * Perché Sayid risparmia Zoe? * Come ha fatto Desmond a sopravvivere durante l'esperimento? Timeline parallela * Cosa intende Eloise Widmore quando dice: "it is, in fact, a violation" ''(questa è una violazione, un'infrazione), e quando dice che Desmond non è ancora pronto? * Quanto conosce in realtà Eloise della vera natura di questa timeline? Come ha ottenuto queste informazioni? * Chi è la madre di Penny? * Come e quando Charles e Eloise hanno lasciato l'Isola? Collegamenti esterni *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Desmond